Tough LoveA Short SasuNaru Oneshot
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: A dare/song challenge from my cousin Sasuko.


A/N:I think Sasuke's a bastard and i hate his guts...So yea he's a little OOC here to make it easier for me to write about...

Reason for doing this:Eh...My cousin Sasu dared me to...So i thought 'Why the hell not?'

Disclaimer:Naruto and all other characters used in this are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing...This is purely fan made and i make no profit from it!Made for the amusement of others and abuse of myself!

SasuNaru Song Challenge

Song:_Tough Love_

Artist:_Forever The Sickest Kids_

_

* * *

_

_It's been 3 days,since you called me_

Naruto and Sasuke had fought had fought 3 days ended with Naruto running out yelling"Sasuke,You Teme!"Naruto sighed as he remember checked his cell to see if the Uchiha had yet to call.

_I really don't know how much more of this I can take._

He sighed as he realized he was losing his endurance...He didn't know if he could take much more of the point he couldn't really remember what they had fought about to begin with...

_It's me that's pathetic,checking my phone every sing second._

Once again he absent mindedly checked his phone he realized what he had been doing he scolded himself...Sticking his phone in his pocket along with his hands,he begrudgingly started down the street again.

_To see if you've been calling._

_To see if you still want me._

Starting to feel insecure he just wished the damned Teme would call,he'd forget all about it in a second if the Teme would just give a damn and call!

_He was the one,and the only one for me._

No matter how many times he denied it,the fox knew that the stoic,stuck up,bastard was the only one for him...He was the only one who could make his heart beat...The only one Naruto loved more than anything...Not even his best friend,Sakura-chan,or his cousin,Gaara,could make his heart beat like the Teme did...

_I made mistakes,but he always forgave me._

He tried to tell himself that the Uchiha was just a stuck up bastard and wasn't worth his he started remembering all the times the dox had messed up or done something wrong,and Sasuke just gave him his signature smirk and laughed about it.

_He was the one,and my only exception._

Naruto usually hated bastards like Sasuke,it was like a rule to alas the only exception to that rule was _Sasuke_.

_He kept my feet on the ground._

"Naruto!"he heard a voice spun around to see who it saw Sasuke panting and sweating,more than likely form running too much."I've been looking all over for you!"Sasuke said,he'd caught his breath and was now walking towards Naruto"My phone died and i lost my charger so i couldn't call,and I just talked to Shikamaru,Kiba,Choji,and Gaara,None of them had seen you..."Naruto had found it ironic,because he had just saw Gaara an hour ago,likely just before Sasuke had arrived to talk to cousin always was _too good_(1)to him.

_He kept my head in the clouds._

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed could have melted right then and almost couldn't believe it.(2) Sasuke broke the kiss"I'm sorry about what I said...I'll never say it again,if you just come back (2)Everyone's been worried"Finally snapping out of his daze Naruto smiled his goofy Dobe-smile and said"Well if ya put it that way"He bounced along beside Sasuke on the way smiled and threw the door open and yelled "I'm home!" when they entered Gaara's apartment,where everyone was waiting for gave him a friendly yet annoyed smile as he entered."I don't give a damn where the hell you are!just as long as you don't _Disappear_ for _Three Friggen DAYS_!" she threw a shoe at his head(3) and made him fall straight into him Gaara said "well,welcome home" giving the blond a slight smirk."You know your a little _too good _to me sometimes"Naruto growled out,glaring at his chuckled a little bit and said"Just returning the favor""How troublesome"Shikamaru muttered from being woken up by the noise.

* * *

1:Sarcasm

2:Seriously no pun intended(well maybe a little bit of one but i didn't realize till after I'd written it)

3:In this story Sakura and Naruto picture each other as sibling so if you've ever had a brother disappear for 3 days then you know the feeling,I have and the shoe part was what i did to him when he came home...Yea my family is just that _close_!

A/N:Turned out better than i thought it would...I'm thinking of actually making a REAL SasuNaru story[meaning not a one-shot]So...Tell me if you like it and if you do I'll Try to make the story.

Till then,

PEACE!

~Mina-chi


End file.
